


Couch Sitting

by ShimmeryCobbler



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Iwashimizu gets that glock glock 3000, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, teens being teens?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeryCobbler/pseuds/ShimmeryCobbler
Summary: Iwashimizu has to nice of legs for his own good, sitting on the couch like that doesn't help Readers thoughts on "Taking care of him" when he looks so tired.
Relationships: Iwashimizu Sumiaki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Couch Sitting

“I-I don’t think this is a good idea!” Iwashimizu panted out as he looked at the girl between his legs. Her knees tucked under herself as she sat on the floor in front of him, the tops of her knees pressed against the front of the couch as she leaned over his knees and thick thighs.

He hand trailed over his toned stomach for a brief moment before stopping at his shorts waist band. His cheeks darkened even more as he watched her peel the white sports shorts down his hips and to his knees. She grinned up at him as he covered his face to the best of his ability. He yelped as he felt his boxers being shoved down to his knees as well with a small snap against them.

His stomach pooled with heat as he felt her grip his half erection in her smaller and much softer hand, her giggles from below him made him come back to reality and look down. Her eyes met his as she smiled staring up at him. Her e/c gave a small glimmer as she looked at him, a smile stretched across her lips as she started to move her hand up and down his shaft. He gave a small moan as she worked her hand over him.

“It’s fine, no one is here or coming over. We are all alone and have some time to our selves. Let’s have some fun. Your so over worked with all these practices that you never have a moment to relax, just sit back and enjoy this.” She grinned as she stroked him faster in her hand, getting him to a full erection.

His eyes rolled for a moment as she pumped him a bit harder. Before he could protest anything, a wet tongue flicked over the top making him uncover his eyes and look down at her with a slack jaw. His hands grabbed at the couch cushions beside him as he moaned out. After a few seconds of small kitten licks, her mouth took in the head of his dick making him gasp out loud at the sensation. She slowly worked his over in her mouth. Tongue moving over the bright pink tip and working the veins on the underside, watching him squirm in place as she did it. Bobbing her head she took more and more of him into her mouth. Not long after she was moving up and down from his base to tip. Her fingers dug into his thigh as she did her best to keep them from possibly bucking up and trying to chock her with his large dick.

She definitely couldn’t deny that Iwashimizu himself was big and what came along with it in the downstairs department was to. The amount of times she had actually gagged from him thrusting into her mouth unexpectedly she couldn’t even count on one hand. His dick was just that long that it hit the back of her throat going half way down his shaft. She gave a small moan as she bobbed her head a bit faster.

”Y/N! Please I’m so close! J-just a little more!”

Iwashimizu voice broke out in the quiet room, the only noise being his and hers soft moans and the sound of wet skin meeting more skin. Her drool pooing at the base of his dick which she stroked when she couldn’t fully meet it.

Iwashimizu stomach grew hot, the coils of heat tightening to the point he felt like they would snap at any minute. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as the sensation got stronger, threatening to break and spill out at any moment.

Before he could stop himself he found his hands twisting into her hair as he gripped her head, forcing her down onto his cock. His groans picked up as he moved her head up and down onto him over and over. The searing tight heat in his groin started to bubble over as he gripped her head tighter. Looking down he could only watch as her teary eyes peered up at him thought her wet lashes. Her own spit coated his cock and most of his groin along with her lips.

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I-I’m cumminggg!!” He could only shout with a now bright red face that was now covered in a small layer of sweat as he pushed her face down into his crotch one more time.

The vibrations of her moans only made the feeling releasing down her tight throat even better. Her lips pressed right into his balls and base making her eyes roll back for a moment as she tried to breath though the massive load he had just shoot down her throat. His dick blocking her airway for a few moments. He panted as his thighs shook around her head, making him gasp out for air before slowly releasing her head. His hands untangling from her hair. After a few moments she finally came back to her senses and her eyes rolled back to the front of her head as she looked up at her shaking boyfriend who sat in front of her. She slowly pulled off her boyfriend’s now oversensitive soft dick,a strained of cum connecting her bottom lip to the shaft of his dick. He jerked a bit as she pulled his boxes back over his dick and moved his shorts back up as well.

She smiled as she rubbed the still wet cum and drool from her lips as she sat next to him on the couch. He whined as he throw a arm over her and pulled her into his chest.

“You know what, Maybe we should d-do this more often when I have a day off.”


End file.
